Antlure
is the Light Lure Complien. It belongs to the Dark and Light Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Antlures are large Compliens resembling reindeer with bluish-black fur. Their antlers are large and elaborate, and feature many bioluminescent lights at the ends. Their face is almost reptillian in shape, with purple-blue fur with a white stripe, yellow, vertical eyes, and a large, thin nose that extends from the front with its mouth immediately underneath. Always visible from its mouth are its two fangs at the front and two short tusks a the back. Their body is thick at the front and back and slightly more thin in the middle, and they have four legs that each end with purple hooves. They have a small, curved tail. Information Antlures are nocturnal Compliens that roam the forests of northwestern Complanet. Their most distinguishing feature is their large, elaborate antlers, with many lights that dangle down from them. They slowly walk around forests, looking for prey with their wide eyes. The lights on their antlers often wake up particularly sensitive Compliens, while attracting others, which they may then take as prey. Impaling them with their long, sharp front fangs, they can quickly make short work of any Compliens they encounter. Generally attackers at a short range, their strong upper body strength and elaborate antlers generally allow them to fight with a variety of Compliens of different sizes. While usually lone hunters, occasionally a pack of Antlures will team up to take down an especially large opponent. Antlures are often hunted for their thick, warm hide and delicate antlers, which are often prized, though often hunters have to be on the lookout, as Antlures are aggressive when provoked. One should wear thick coating, to avoid being pierced by their teeth, and make sure that other Antlures are not nearby, so as not to provoke packmates if they take out one member. Whenever possible, hunters should stay between two trees with a gap thinner than an Antlure is able to run through, and when possible, shoot for the legs first, before taking out the middle of their body. Generally, Antlure season takes place during the fall and winter of every year, though restrictions are placed on hunters, so as not to disrupt their populations. Habitat Antlures are most common in Suyzuebia, also common in Oclyfe, Afrfana, and Oswaria. They generally live in forested areas, though if the size of their antlers becomes too unmanageable, they may move into more open plains instead. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Antlure is derived from "antler" and "lure." Design Antlure is inspired by moose, reindeer, and anglerfish. Trivia * Antlure's facial structure went through a small number of revisions before the final design was settled on. It was considered for Halloweek 2018, but was pushed back to Icy Halloweek 2018 due to both complications with the design process, and the association of reindeer and Christmas. Category:Compliens Category:Dark Element Category:Light Element Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Mammalian Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens